Goodbyes on Mandalore
by Melwa Rat
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka were going to fight together in the Siege of Mandalore, but when the Chancellor is kidnapped Anakin has to go. Ahsoka however has her own plans. She steals his lightsaber, knowing he'll have to come back and get it. Honestly she can be a brat, but Anakin loves her for it. They share their goodbyes and Rex comforts Ahsoka. Heartbreaking endings much needed humor.


**Heyo guys! Happy 18 days until season 7 episode 1 :) This fanfiction takes place right before Anakin had to leave to go rescue the Chancellor. If you've never read the Ahsoka Novel or seen the Ahsoka's untold stories panel, then basically Anakin and Obi-Wan were going to help Ahsoka fight in the Siege of Mandalore at the start of Revenge of the Sith, but then the Chancellor was "kidnapped" and they got called out to leave. This is when they were saying goodbye. I made it pretty funny and sad at the same time so it didn't give me a complete mental breakdown! Enjoy! :)**

It was Obi-Wan to say goodbye to her first. "Stay safe, Little One." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. Not so little anymore." Ahsoka pointed at her monstrals. "I'm almost to your eyes now."

He let out a soft chuckle. "You know what I mean."

Ahsoka nodded and gave him one last smile. "Take care, old man."

He was about to protest, but instead he just gave in. She was the Snippiest being he had ever met, and he loved her for it. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and walked into the ship.

It was Anakin to come up to her this time. Ahsoka took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was about to come.

He just stared at her for a second. What was he supposed to say?

"Snips," he finally choked out.

Ahsoka tried to hold back tears. "I don't want you to go." Sure it was a childish thing to say, but she didn't care. She had just gotten him back, and she wasn't ready to say goodbye so fast.

"I don't want to go either, but you know," Anakin waved a hand around. "The chancellor, and the kidnapping, and the usual messes I find myself in."

Ahsoka snickered before her face fell solemn again. "Promise me something?" She asked.

"Anything."

"I don't know how long it will be until I see you again." She started. "So please just promise me that you won't forget me."

He felt his heart tearing in two. How could she think he would ever forget her?

"Ahsoka do you-"

"You promise?" She asked.

Anakin nodded. "Of course I do."

Without warning, Ahsoka ran into his arms, giving him one last big hug.

He tried not to burst out crying right there as he hugged her back. "You take care of yourself, okay Snips?" He asked, putting on his 'overprotective master persona' to hide how terribly sad he felt.

"I will."

Finally, Anakin had to let go. "Goodbye, Ahsoka."

It pained her to get the words out. "Bye."

She watched her former Master walk up the ramp away from her. Her shoulders slumped in defeat as the ship took off.

She felt an arm wrap around her. She didn't have to look to know it was Rex.

"Don't worry, kiddo." He said, staring up at the ship. He could tell that she was clearly upset by Anakin leaving early. "You two'll see each other again."

Her lips curled into a small, mischievous smile. "Oh I know." There was a little glint in her eye. One that Rex had seen before.

"Oh, what did you do?!"

Her smile only grew wider as she pulled a familiar lightsaber from her belt. "That little stinker isn't going anywhere without this!"

Oh dear heavens. It was the General's lightsaber she was holding.

"Ahsoka! He's going into battle! He needs that!"

The Togruta rolled her eyes. "Of course I know that! It's why I did it!"

She looked so happy that Rex almost didn't have the heart to tell her that what she did was so terrible.

But then he reminded himself just _what _ she did. "You're putting him in danger!"

Rex turned on his com and called Anakin. "Come on, it was supposed to be a surprise for later!" Ahsoka whined.

Rex ignored her as Anakin picked up.

"What's up, Rex? Something wrong?" Anakin asked.

"It's Ahsoka."

Rex heard Anakin draw a quick breath over the com. "That fast?! Did something happen to her?! Is she okay?!"

He remembered that he had to be careful with his words. Especially around his general, who was quick to jump to conclusions.

"No, no, don't worry Sir. She just stole your lightsaber!" He shot her a glare as he yelled the last words.

Ahsoka flipped him off, only making him more irritated.

"What?" Anakin asked. There was a small silence while Anakin looked down at his belt to see that his lightsaber was in fact missing.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled over the com.

Ahsoka leaned into Rex's wrist and said sweetly, "Hello there, Master. Missing something?"

"Ahsoka I can't believe-" well he could believe. Ahsoka was his apprentice after all, and this was the sort of thing he would do. "Well, whatever. Obi-Wan turn the ship around."

They heard muffed arguing in the background before Anakin thanked Rex and hung up the com.

Ahsoka and Rex sat on some munitions boxes, waiting for Obi-Wan and Anakin to return. They hadn't gotten very far, so it wouldn't take long.

Rex glanced at Ahsoka. She looked really sad. Even though he was annoyed with her, he couldn't help but feel a little bad.

"Sorry I yelled at you." He mumbled.

She shook her head. "It's not that." Her eyes cast to the ground. "I just thought we'd have another mission together." She crossed her arms over her chest, giving herself a little improvised hug. "I know I was the one who left, but I really miss him."

Rex stared at her for a second. On the battlefield she seemed so indestructible but he had seen many times that behind closed doors she was a real person with real problems like everyone else.

"He didn't want to leave either. But think, now the Chancellor will be safe." Rex said.

Ahsoka nodded, even though she had this strange feeling about the Chancellor that she couldn't shake. She guessed it was best not to bring it up.

The ship started to land next to them. "Promise you're alright, Commander?" Rex asked.

She nodded. "I will be."

She stood up and made her way down to the ramp where Anakin came stomping down. She put on an amused face, forgetting how upset she was. Anakin was back, her plan had worked, hadn't it?

"Aww, you miss me already, Skyguy?" She asked with a smirk.

Anakin glared at her, although he wasn't exactly mad. "How did you even steal it?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "You used to tell me all the time that a Jedi's lightsaber is very important." She put two hands on her hips and switched into her deep voice/Anakin impression. "And you should guard it with your life."

She jumped back to her own voice. "You should have guarded it better."

Not exactly the answer Anakin had asked for, but he was amused by her joke. (Not that he'd let her know that.)

"Hand me the lightsaber." He said, trying to suppress laughter. She sadly handed him his weapon. "There." She pointed a finger at him. "Really, you should be more careful with that thing, it could get in much more dangerous hands."

"Sure thing, Obi-Wan." He mocked as he refastened his lightsaber to his belt. "No more stealing."

"No more stealing." She promised.

"You know, people were right when they said I was a bad influence on you." He joked.

Pretty much everyone in the temple had told her that from the day they met. The memory made her laugh to herself. "Yeah, that prank was right up your alley, wasn't it?"

"Anakin!? Anakin, we have to go!" They heard Obi-Wan yell from inside the ship.

Both their hearts were filled with dread.

"Okay Master…" Anakin turned to his former apprentice. "One last hug?"

He didn't need to ask her twice. She charged at him, throwing her arms around his torso. It almost knocked him over, but he didn't care.

"Love you, Snips." He whispered, holding her tight.

"Love you, Skyguy."

They stayed there for a second, both afraid. to let go, until Obi-Wan yelled, "Come on! We're late!"

They let go of each other. Ahsoka nodded, telling Anakin he should go.

"See ya later!" He yelled, running onto the ramp for the second time that day. "Later…" Ahsoka mumbled, waving sadly to his ship as he took off. She wished there was another way to keep him there longer. She had a terrible gut feeling that their lives were about to change forever…

***Sighs* I have been driving my family a little crazy by chattering on and on about February 21, (When season 7 comes out). My dad thought there was something wrong with me this one day, but I was just crying because I had to wait another few weeks. I know I'm impatient, but that comes with being a fangirl right? Sorry this is short... Anyways, I hope you liked it and I love you lots! **


End file.
